User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep! This is a question, not a command, and I hope it doesn't come off as disrespect= I get that you don't want a new blog addition and that you would like me to join a current conversation and I completely respect that, but I would like to know if there is a way that you could undo your deletion so that I can copy everything I wrote, or some other transfer method, because I did work hard on that article and I don't have the time or energy to rewrite it. Thanks. --Trey810 (talk) 00:44, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok, although we already have quite a number of ideas floating around and it seems like not enough people are taking the time to read them. Also, do not comment that someone else's post is "poorly written". Either join the conversation or don't. Things have gotten to the point I'm about to shut off the blogs and send people to fanboards to hash things out because the focus on THIS wiki as strictly an information source is being lost to chat. --Buckimion (talk) 00:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I was driver of my iPad for awhile. Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come off as ridicule, either. --Trey810 (talk) 01:34, November 30, 2013 (UTC) *deprived --Trey810 (talk) 01:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) If you'd like to wait, you know where to find me as I don't Ned it urgently. --Trey810 (talk) 01:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I restored your post. Although redundant, I'll leave it up so no need to copy. --Buckimion (talk) 01:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it. --Trey810 (talk) 01:47, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I'm Neptune or Nep, I see your the top dog around here so I wanted to say hello as your gonna be seeing my name on the recent activity a lot from now on lol. I'm a quality editor as well as a huge fan of family guy so you won't have to worry about "BS" from me. :D Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 03:14, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, well you're not starting off too well. --Buckimion (talk) 03:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Buckimon. I see your an admin here and I see You've blocked a User called ThesonofNeptune. I'm not trying to sound mean or rude, but his edit wasn't wrong and I think that block was unfair. He only made one edit. I'm not an admin here so I can't tell you what to do, but I guess that you should wait for more Warnings before blocking a User. He is a very good User, an admin and Rollback in other wikis. He knows a lot of Family Guy and he would' e been a very good User. I hope you understand. Thanks -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I get very defensive when it comes to edits that can be construed as inflammatory. While a direct quote is one thing, adding adjectives are subjective and have led to trouble in the past. The current posting is sufficient but I have lifted the block for now. --Buckimion (talk) 03:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Your changing the subject man all I did was add 2 words to an article , I didn't remove anything. That's an abuse of power what you just did . All I was trying to do was minor edit. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 03:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and actually, he added content, he didn't remove content, but anyway, thanks. I'm sure he'll be a great User. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I've heard that line too many times before from wannabe admins that got nowhere. --Buckimion (talk) 03:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright so I've looked over the blocks you've given and Buckimion do I have to say , your in serious trouble, you blocked me and Wikia Frog and countless others for one edit that you didn't like but they were all contributing , your abusing your power to the max and not only did I report you to wikia I did so twice to plead Wikia Frog's case. I don't care how many edits you have , your abusing your power and no one will to come here if your not friendly. You do not own this wikia despite being an admin, others are allowed to contribute and your not even warning anyone before you block them. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 03:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Draw when ready pardner. --Buckimion (talk) 03:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry sir, but I'm not a wannabe admin. I'm a great admin in charge of a great wiki. You don't have the right to do those things. I don't know why you're an admin. I was trying to be gently but i just can't with you. I don't care If you block me, I actually don't know anything about FG. Go, block me, report me. You are ABUSING your power. Do you know what abusing is? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Are you sockpuppeting, or merely trying to gang up on someone minding his own business here? This is why chumps like you have always failed in the past. --Buckimion (talk) 03:51, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm a different person, you "Mr. Admin". This might be my last message. He is my friend and I'll defend him. I won't fail. You will be the one who will fail. You won't have users because you're an idiot. Anyway, you're reported to wikia. Goodbye. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you answer? Why don't you block me? You feel betrayed, don't you? Well yes, you should. You might have blocked Him, why don't you block me too? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I would have preferred you took the hint and waited for action from your complaint, but I see that you won't be satisfied so... --Buckimion (talk) 04:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC)